Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy
by wenjing10
Summary: Phineas and Ferb meet Astro, along with his father and friends. They thought Astro is a normal boy like them, but then they realised he's actually a robot!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Phineas and Ferb and Astro Boy the movie crossover. I had watched "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension", it was cool! **

**I got this idea from my friend and myself. I thought, what will happen if Phineas and Ferb meet Astro? They will think he is just like them, a human boy. But once Astro used one of his powers, Phineas and Ferb are surprise, they find out he is actually a robot. My friend's idea is they investigate him, and Candace meet them. She thinks her brothers invented Astro, so she decides to bust them by telling mom.**

**By the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's morning. After breakfast, Phineas and Ferb, along with their pet platypus, Perry, sat under the shade of the big tree in the backyard.

It's summer and school's out. Phineas and Ferb spend everyday doing some great things, like building rollercoaster, travel through time, writing songs and lyrics, singing and dancing, and many more.

"So Ferb, what should we do today?", Phineas asked.

Suddenly, their mother, Linda, called them. "Phineas, Ferb, someone wants to find you.", their mother called them from the house.

"Really? Come on Ferb!", Phineas said and he walked into the house. Ferb followed him.

When they walked into the house, they saw a 13-year-old boy with pointy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, a blue long sleeve jacket, brown trousers and red boots. There were two scientists standing between him. One of them was tall, and the another one was short. Behind them were the boy's friends. There were a 17-year-old girl, 14-year-old boy, and the 9-year-old twins.

"Hi! My name's Phineas, and this is my stepbrother Ferb.", Phineas introduced.

"Hi, my name's Astro.", the 13-year-old boy introduced himself to Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow, awesome name!", Phineas said. "Hey, who are the two scientists?"

"He's Doctor Tenma, my dad.", Astro said as he looked proudly at his father. "And he's Doctor Elefun."

"Nice to meet you.", Phineas said and shook Dr. Tenma's hand. Ferb did the same thing as Phineas. Then, Phineas shook Dr. Elefun's hand. Ferb did the same thing as Phineas too.

"Who are they?", Phineas asked Astro when he saw his friends went in front.

"They are my friends.", Astro answered.

The teenage boy held out his hand. "I'm Zane."

"I'm Widget.", said the little girl.

"I'm Sludge.", said her brother. "I'm older than her."

"By ninety seconds.", Widget quickly added.

"I'm Cora.", said the oldest girl.

"Nice to meet you guys.", Phineas said. "I hope Candace is here."

Candace was in her room. She was busied chatting with her best friend, Stacy, by the phone.

"We are going out. You boys just hang out with them.", Phineas' father, Lawrence, said. He and his wife went outside. They drove away.

Phineas and Ferb led Astro and his friends to their backyard. "We heard you two had done a lot of great things.", Astro said.

"Yes, we did.", Phineas agreed. "We built a rollercoaster, a backyard beach, blah...blah...blah..."

"So, what should we do today?", Cora asked.

"I don't know.", Phineas answered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1. In the next chapter, Phineas' friends will appear. And most of all, "Hey, where's Perry?".<strong>

**See ya!**


	2. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
